


Falling

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fatal secret revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lastbesthope drabble community.

She drank herself to sleep that night, and woke up crying with one hand on an empty pillow. Her fingers dug in like feeling the touch of flesh, dead but still walking.

She went walking to get some air, because then she could pretend yesterday again, and she didn't have to think of an empty life waiting behind and in front of her. If only she didn't have to know it, too.

She wakes up standing in the corridor - it's early morning because she's seen the shift change, but she's somehow lost track of the hours. Not even sure where she is. She follows the blue stripe until it fades to green, then grey, and then it's gone and she remembers through the headache that this must be Brown Sector.

_I could try Brown Sector..._ She could; she thinks it just for a minute. People fall through the cracks every day, she could be no different. They wouldn't need to find her. It could be Talia's idea.

Even as she knows she won't, she's finding a bar; a table. A drink. The stuff last night was better, but it still burns so she doesn't complain. When she remembers she didn't bring her credit, she threatens to close them down and leaves. There are crowds, but she can't lose herself even though she tries. That's already done.

She can't be there - should be there, _can't_ be there - but she knows when the ship is gone. It's cold inside.

  


*

  



End file.
